Of Hair and Crazy Things
by Kekuze
Summary: Couldn't think of a title. But, basically, this is a pointless story about Gundam Seed(and later other) characters doing things you'd never see them doing O.o; It's not meant to make sense. It's just funny! Enjoy!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Saeble and I don't own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters...Believe me...Nicol would be alive...Oh, and Flame belongs to Flame...I don't know her account. And...we don't own Akito, either(He's from Fruits Basket)

Later Note: O.o That was before we made this account with Flame! So...yeah...I'm too lazy to fix that. Hahaha.

Rating: Uhm...We'll say PG. For now. It may change O.o;

Notes: Saeble and I have been working on this and...yeah . We take turns writing words for the story. :D This first part turned out very amusing. Hope you like it!

Saeble's Words are in normal typing(well, everything in the STORY that Saeble did is normal .)

Kyra's Words(mine) are in **Bold**

And I'm sorry that it's not in paragraphs. We don't really think about format when we write it so it's all one big paragraph.

Part 1

**Today** a **tree** fell **up** through **our** clouds. **Flame** must **have** also **fallen **up. **Because** of **my** picture, **Dearka** became **very**, very **stinky**. He **began** to **chortle** because **his** hair **had** fallen **everywhere**. Dearka **screamed** in **horror** as **the** hair **burst** out! **Yzak** laughed **at** Dearka, **pointing** at **his** hair. **It** was **dancing** around **like** little **chickens**. Then **Nicol** started **to** laugh, **too**. Soon, **Athrun** was **hysterically** laughing **at** Dearka. **But** Mwu **came **and **glared** at **the** wall. **It **was **spitting** out **Akitos**. The **boys** were **blinking** at **Mwu** because **he** was **twitching** alot. **The** Akitos **squeaked** in **anger** at **Dearka's** stupidity. **Kira** came **in **and **raised **an **eyebrow** at **the** oddness **of** it. **Yzak **started **laughing** again. **The** hair **bled** because **of** the **laughter**. Yzak **stared** at **Kira** when **he** jumped **through** the **floor**. Kira **was** running **through** an **Akito**. Athrun **cackled** evilly **since** he **had** an **idiotic **idea. **He** wanted **to** make **everyone** dance **like** penguins! **He** decided **to** buy **some** peanuts **for** a **pillow** fight. **Sadly**, the **shop **was **full** of **walnuts**! Then, **Fllay** screamed **at** the **walnut** storm. **It** was **licking** her **nostril**. Nicol **entered** the **store** and **yelped** when **Fllay** came **to** screech **in** horror! **His** eyes **wiggled** at **her** zaniness. **This **was **only **one **of** his **responses**. Then, **Nicol** backed **up** slowly, **grinning** nervously. **But** Fllay **sneered** and **attacked** Kira. **This** was **stupid** because **Athrun** was **pointing **at **the** walnuts. **They** were **sleeping** on **a** pink **ostrich**. The **four** were **amazed** at **their** own **sleepiness** and **they** soon** fell **up. **This **was **terrible**! Luckily, **Yzak** came **to** rescue **them** with **his** gundam, **Dual**! Kira, **overjoyed**, hugged **Dual's** foot. **Kissing** the **cold** metal, **singing** "Row **hop** skip **your** feet, **spasmodically**!", Kira **then** skipped **around** like **worthless**, floping, **mutant** turtles. **Athrun **jumped **on** Dual, **kissing** it. **Yzak** glared **at** both **of** them, **angry** for **some** odd **oddity**. Nicol **pounced** on **Yzak**, thanking **him** very **energetically**. Fllay **screeched** and **kicked** Yzak **who** yelped. **Nicol** laughed, **kicking** Yzak. **Yzak** didn't **like** it. **He** growled, **kicking** Kira! **Athrun** kicked **Dual** and **it** yelled, "**You** are **SO **mean!" **in** Tolle's **voice**! Kira **screamed** in **a** high, **girly** shriek. **This **was** ear-**splintering** and** Dearka** farted **loudly! **Fllay** kicked **his** knee. **This** caused **everyone** to **melt **in** fits **of **twitchies**.

Notes: O.o; Yeah...Uhm...end of part one. Part two...Will come eventually...If anyone cares. Flame us all you want! We don't care! We had fun and we laughed a lot! .; And, no, we don't hate Kira. Just Fllay and Dearka.


	2. Part 2

Notes:D Yes! There's a part 2! I don't think we ever actually finished it but we'll say we did :D This one is longer. And it will take WAY longer for me to type and Bold/Italicize(is that a word?) dances :D I'm hyper! And I want to watch Gravi! Oh, this is Kyra, by the way

. nods Okay. I'll get typing. Yes I will. nods slowly Right. Oh, yeah! And we don't own any of the anime characters here! o.o; And Mr. Clean is Major Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist. Opal belongs to Saeble and Flame(not sure who created her...I...think it was Flame...?)..uhm...Blizzard is also Saeble and Flame's.

Flame- _Italics_

Saeble- Normal(in story)

Kyra(me)- **Bold**

Part 2

**So**, Yzak _bit_ **Al's** arm _apart_. **Roy** watched _pie_. **Meanwhile**, Nicol _flew_ **joyfully** around _with_ **an** axe. _Dearka_ **grew** his _hair_ **back** quickly. _Nicol _**followed **Dearka _up_ **a** hill _until_ **Ed** stole _hair _**off** Dearka's _head,_ **giving** it _to_ **"Mr.Clean". **"Mr.Clean" _danced_. **Sadly**, Ed _licked _**Al's** head-feather. _Al_ **spazed** out _Kuwabara_. **Youko(heart) **grinned _as _**Kuronue(heart)** killed _Fllay_. **Youko** then _beat _**Kreuze** with _Opal_. **Kuronue** stared. _Hiei_ **cackled** evilly. _Roy_ **finally** stopped _watching_ **the** pie. _Kira_ **watched **Dearka _pop_. **Everyone** cheered. _Mire_ **sobbed**, but _then_ **Mwu** laughed! _Yzak_ **rejoiced** and _dribbled_ **Dearka's** soup. _Shigure_, **Hatori**, Ayame, _and_ **Ritsu** went _bowling_. **Poor** Nicol _was_ **Hatori's** friend. _Athrun _**sang** songs. _Jin_, **Touya**, and _Yusuke_ **fought** monsters _like_ **there** was _in_ **Men**. Then _monkeys_ **chortled** at **Shigure**. He **couldn't **keep **from** skipping **aimlessly**. Ayame **stared** at **Hatori**, who **was** growling **angrily** at **the** Dual. **It **was **picking** flowers! **Hatori** leaped** on **the **flowers** and **snarled **like **a** moose. **This** was **scary** because **moose** are **usually** lazy **and** non-carnivorous. **Dual** cried **when** the **heart** broke. **Hatori **stomped **angrily** on **the** _shoe_. Nicol **watched**, _the_ shoe **twitching** _on_ the **floo**r. _Momiji _hugged **Hatori** _tightly_ and** giggled**. _Hatori _smacked** Shigure **_upside _down! **This** _made_ Kyou **laugh**. _Yuki _punched **Akito** _upside _down. **Haru** _saw_Yzak **dribbling** _Opal_ down **the** _upside_ down **room**. _Blizzard _invented **sloppy** _joes_. Opal **made** _pie_. Roy **attacked** _to_ get **the** _pie_. Nicol **called** _Dearka_ a **fart**-_butt_. Dearka **cried** "_Mommy_!" Nicol **cackled** _evilly_. Yzak **stared** _at_ Roy, **startled**._ Ed _choked **on** _soup_. Al **laughed** _hysterically_. He **curtsied** _calmly_ and **then** _cried_. Roy, **controlling** _Ed_, made **them** _dance_ to "**The** _moon_ and **croak** _of _West **Central** _lame_ home." **This** _made _Kira **laugh **_very_ grudgedly. **Yzak **_cursed_ wildly, **seven** _times_**(A/N: Watch episode 30 .). **Nicol **came** _slowly_ and **wearily**. _He _was **kinda** _scared_. So, **Athrun** _cried_. Mwu **comforted** _Athrun_. Athrun **danced** _to_ the "**Ohayou** _Jin_"

O.o; Yeah. That was all we wrote. I don't think it was supposed to end but oh well! .; I wanted to get this up! dances in circles Okay. Uhm...I'll go bold/italisize now. Oh! Two things 1) Mire...Is...Mariella...We don't know how to spell her name OR her nickname. .; 2) Remember! We only really hate Fllay, Dearka, and Akito! Well...I don't know about Mr. Clean. I'm half-and-half for him O.o; Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review! .

-Kyra


End file.
